


The Perfect Tease (LuciferxOC)

by AbsMarie14



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsMarie14/pseuds/AbsMarie14
Summary: Lucifer is buried in work one evening. However, he is interrupted by someone who justmightbe able to get him to take a break.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 37





	The Perfect Tease (LuciferxOC)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TarnisisLH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnisisLH/gifts).



> A late Christmas gift for my dear friend. This is the first time I've written anything for one of the demon brothers, so I hope it's enjoyable. I may take a crack at writing for some of the others at a later time, but Lucifer is the one I thought would come most naturally to me. I appreciate all of the continued support for me and my stories here and wish all of you a safe and happy new year. <3

The raven-haired demon worked away in his spacious office, back straight against the cushioned red leather of his office chair. His crimson eyes skimmed each document with care, though there was a bit of weariness in their depths. If one were to walk in at that moment they would be able to see just how long he’d been plucking away at the many stacks of paperwork. His heavy black cloak had been slung across one of the red chairs in front of his desk, red tie loosened so that it hung limply around his neck. The usually uptight demon had even rolled the sleeves of his grey dress shirt up to his elbows. 

Despite his more casual appearance, however, Lucifer still wore his black gloves. Very few had seen him without them, after all. The only times he removed them were for bathing, sleeping, and restroom breaks. Other than that, those long fingers were typically covered. A soft yawn escaped the handsome demon’s mouth and he reached one gloved hand up to cover it politely...even though he was the only person in his office--a habit he’d developed over the years of interacting with the highest ranks of angels and demons alike. 

Although the peace and quiet of Lucifer’s alone time soon dissipated with the sound of a knock on the door. He exhaled sharply through his nose at the interruption, gaze reluctantly resting on the door. “Enter.” 

The door opened to reveal the female exchange student which he’d grown quite fond of in the past several months: Lynara. She was dressed rather comfortably seeing as it wasn’t a school day, her hands shoved into the pockets of her black sweatpants. Her shirt was yellow, similar to the color of Satan’s hair. Though as much as this young woman was beginning to grow on him, he realized that she usually only came in when there was some sort of problem...problems which usually involved his brothers. 

“Lynara. I hope this is important.” He spread his arms out as if to emphasize all of the documents that had piled up on his desk. “As you can see, I’m quite busy at the moment with paperwork.” 

The dark-skinned beauty grinned and walked over to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk, chuckling. “Can’t I just come by and see you, Luci?” Her tone was teasing, one that the eldest demon brother was certainly familiar with. That and the mischievous glint ever-present in her chocolate-colored eyes. “Looks like you need a break, anyway. Or are your eyes drooping on purpose?” 

Lucifer let out a low growl, placing his pen down roughly. “I don’t have the time to take a break, Lynara. I’ve only finished three-quarters of the work I’m meant to have done by tomorrow.” 

Lynara laughed lightly, shaking her head as she tutted. “Come on, Lucifer. Can’t we just go for a walk and then listen to one of your records together? I need some downtime this weekend. Asmo insisted that I go shopping with him yesterday and then I went to go watch one of Mammon’s photoshoots after. Once I got back, Levi wanted to play games all night.” She took a deep breath before launching into more of her experiences with the demon brothers. “This morning I woke up and Belphie had somehow snuck into my room to sleep with me, which made Beel a bit jealous...so then he had to make me breakfast and eat it with me. And then Satan wanted me to answer all of these questions about that human novel _Twilight_. Apparently, he’s on a vampire kick.” 

“I see.” Lucifer’s mood lightened a bit at Lynara’s words, a small smile overtaking his sour look at the way she spoke of spending time with his younger brothers. He was also a bit flattered at the way she’d sought _him_ out for alone time. The smile was short-lived, however, once he snapped back to reality. “As lovely as that sounds, this paperwork is meant to be on Lord Diavolo’s desk by tomorrow morning.” 

The dark-haired woman pursed her full lips, the slightest of smiles taking over soon afterward. She reached into her sweatpants again and pulled out a piece of fancy-looking parchment paper, then leaned over to place it on Lucifer’s desk in front of him. “I may have talked to him earlier about that...” she trailed off, though her voice didn’t falter. 

Lucifer scowled, eyes narrowed to slits as he grabbed up the parchment with Lord Diavolo’s seal on the bottom. His eyes skimmed its contents, widening slightly at what it said. 

_Lucifer,_

_Take a break, my friend. A lovely lady desires your attention and it would be rude to refuse her, no? The paperwork can wait one more day. Enjoy your time with Lynara. Perhaps the two of you can take a stroll through the demon palace gardens...that is quite romantic._

The red-eyed demon stopped reading there, clearing his throat as he attempted to control the warmth that threatened to spread across his cheeks. He knew he shouldn’t have confided in Diavolo about his growing feelings for the exchange student. “Did you read this?” Lucifer demanded, fiery gaze meeting Lynara’s once more. 

“Oh, you mean the part about the palace gardens being romantic? No.” Lynara’s eyes danced with amusement and she chuckled at the way that the Avatar of Pride growled again. “You know how Lord Diavolo is, Lucifer. He likes to say what he writes out loud.” She chuckled, moving over to place her elbows on the desk, chin in her hands as she looked up at the demon; he was taller than her even while sitting. “Come on, Luci. A walk in the gardens does sound nice.” 

Lucifer looked down at the rest of the letter’s contents, seeing that Diavolo had indeed placed his signature and seal after the brief paragraph. Which made it official...and pretty much an order from the Demon Lord. With a sigh, he put the letter down and allowed his eyes to find Lynara’s warm brown ones again. “Very well. Perhaps it would be in my best interest to take a break.” A wicked smile spread across his lips as he reached over to stroke the young woman’s left arm gently. “As long as you promise that this evening ends in my room.” 

Lynara’s face erupted in a burst of pinkish-red. The color certainly suited her skin tone, so Lucifer felt quite proud of himself for being the one to elicit that type of reaction. Sometimes he wondered if his brothers were able to do the same. Although that thought existed in the very back corners of his mind, the Avatar of Pride was confident that the curvaceous female only had eyes for him. 

Which is why he was so willing to endure the teasing from Lord Diavolo and his brothers. Lynara could’ve chosen any of them--or even all of them--but it seemed that she’d chosen him, and only him. Well, that was how it appeared to him, after all. She’d never confirmed that verbally.

“Well, if you insist. Luci cuddles are always nice,” she replied, obvious in her attempts to calm herself.

The demon chuckled and shook his head, standing up so that he could whip his cloak around his shoulders once more. “Cuddles...yes.” He crossed his arms over his chest, eyes burning into the chocolate brown ones peering up at him. “Well? Have you composed yourself enough for us to take that walk?” 

The young woman laughed musically, the sound pleasant to Lucifer’s ears. “You know I’m never _really_ composed around you, Lucifer. But I do my best.” She stood and nodded, a signal that she was ready. “Lead the way. I don’t really remember how to get to the gardens myself.” 

Lucifer walked around the desk quickly, stopping at Lynara’s side. “Don’t worry, I know this place like the back of my hand.” He reached down to grasp her hand and gently placed it inside the crook of his arm. “Just in case any lowly demon gets any ideas. You’re mine for the evening.” He knew that other demons in the Devildom were not thrilled by the fact that a human was attending RAD. In fact, he’d gone through many letters addressed to Lord Diavolo about how displeased many demons were. However, the future Demon King did not care and asked Lucifer to send letters in return which basically threatened them if they ever harmed a hair on Lynara’s head. Solomon could fend for himself as a sorcerer, but she relied on the demon brothers for power and protection. 

Which meant that the eldest of the brothers could get away with escorting her in this way. No one needed to know that it felt truly heavenly--though blasphemous to say--to experience the soft grip of her fingers along the inside of his arm. “How are your studies going?” he asked as they entered the large, iron gates of the hidden garden. It was really no wonder Lynara couldn’t remember the way to the garden; the Demon Lord’s Castle was a maze in and of itself, and the garden’s location was meant to be a challenge to find. 

“My classes are fine. Satan has been helping me with the subjects I struggle in, which is anything to do with math or science. Anything to do with languages, reading, or writing all come naturally to me.” Lynara smiled up at the tall demon when his eyes met hers, not realizing how jealous Lucifer was upon hearing that she spent a lot of time with his blonde brother. He was fine with her spending equal time with his brothers, but it seemed as if Satan had been taking up the majority of her time lately. Which seemed silly considering that Lucifer could easily help her with those subjects. 

So he let out an almost inaudible huff. _Almost._ When he turned his eyes back to the bushes covered in rainbow-colored blossoms, Lucifer’s lip curled up in disgust. “I realize that I am quite busy with my responsibilities, but do not hesitate to ask if you need help with your studies.”

Lynara let out a melodic chuckle and reached up to pat his arm with her free hand. “Oh yeah? Would you actually stop your work to help me if I didn’t have a fancy note from Lord Diavolo?” she teased, looking up to see that Lucifer’s lip remained in its upturned position. “Or are you just saying that because you’re jealous of Satan?” 

To hear that fact spoken aloud by Lynara, whom he thought to be completely oblivious, was jarring. In fact, it took him longer than his usual millisecond to change the surprised expression on his face to one of haughtiness. Nose turned up and face turned away, Lucifer huffed. “Leave that to Leviathan. I don’t deal with foolish emotions such as jealousy.” 

The young woman merely shook her head and remained silent, though that frustrated Lucifer even more. Especially with the sly little smile that graced her lips. Part of him wished to know what she was thinking--how she actually felt about him. The prideful part of him was confident that if given the choice, she would pick him to start a romantic relationship with. However, he also knew that her time in the Devildom was not forever. Although he couldn’t help but feel an attachment towards her. 

“What are you thinking, Luci?” 

The demon allowed his gaze to travel down to hers again and his face immediately softened at the sincere look in her eyes. So he let his guard down further and chuckled at the irony of her question, deciding to be honest. “I was just wondering what you were thinking, actually.”

Lynara raised an eyebrow but Lucifer noted the twinkle in her dark eyes. “What, you can’t read my mind?” she fired back, the frustrating smile still present. 

“Contrary to popular belief, that is not in my power.” Lucifer let out a small chuckle and brought his hand up to cover hers. Even through the thicker fabric of his gloves he felt the chill of her skin. As a demon, he never really got too hot or too cold. In fact, his resting body temperature was much higher in comparison to humans. So there was really no need for clothing such as his cloak; he merely wore it for fashion’s sake. Though at this moment, he decided to sacrifice his look in order to keep Lynara warm. “Here,” he said, stopping in the middle of the path to remove the cloak from around his shoulders. He gently placed it around Lynara, watching as the fabric seemed to engulf her shorter frame. The sight brought a small smile to his lips, especially upon seeing the young woman’s cheeks tinge a reddish-pink. “Now...tell me what you’re thinking, Lynara.” 

Lynara smiled up at him, all of the slyness gone from her expression. She reached up to place her hand in the crook of his arm once more and began to walk forward again. “I was just thinking that I understand you. As much as you don’t want to admit it, you crave love and attention just as much as your brothers.” Her fingers tightened around his arm as if she sensed the irritation rising within Lucifer. “You don’t have to say anything.” 

“Lynara…” he trailed off, voice gruff with denial. His silver-tinted bangs fell into his eyes as he turned away, not wanting to meet her eyes. Lucifer heard her soft sigh and that prompted him to look back down at her...and his resolve was broken in that instant. There was something enchanting about the way that her eyes challenged his, all the while remaining soft. How did she manage that exact expression? And it was equally as frustrating with the way that she grasped his arm with just the right amount of pressure to make him feel... _things._

So he huffed out a sigh of his own and shook his head. “Perhaps I am a bit...envious of the way that you seem to spend more time with my brothers. Although I realize that that is partially my own fault for being so busy.” He covered her hand with his once again and kept it there as his gaze burned into hers. “But I must know which of us you _truly_ prefer to spend time with.”

As soon as the words tumbled out of his lips, he scowled and looked away again. _Are we certain that this woman isn’t a sorceress of some kind? Perhaps Solomon has taught her some of his tricks and I’ve been administered some sort of truth potion._

“I enjoy spending time with all of you.” Her answer was matter-of-fact, as if he should’ve expected it. Lucifer turned back to look down at her once more, noting the way that her expression had softened overall. When her eyes turned up to meet his, the demon felt his breath catch in his throat. The playful look in her eyes had disappeared and her lips were turned up in a small smile. “But if we’re talking about a different type of preference…” she trailed off, then stood on her tiptoes to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. “I think you know the answer to that one already, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer caught her in his arms as she lowered her heels back to the ground, pulling her against him so that they were chest to chest. “I’d like to hear you say it out loud, Lynara.” He smirked, arms tightening around her waist so that she couldn't escape. Lucifer watched her closely, one eyebrow raised as she kept her lips pressed tightly together in a knowing grin. "Perhaps some incentive will help, no?" 

Then without further warning, the raven-haired demon leaned down to capture her lips with his own. It was a soft kiss, one that he allowed to go on for a few moments before pulling away to smirk down at her once more. She looked...dazed, for lack of a better word. In a good way, it seemed. A lopsided grin took over her lips and he noted that they were as soft as they looked. "Now...what is it you needed to say to me?" Lucifer prodded, one gloved hand resting on her cheek. 

Lynara stood there for what seemed ages, several emotions flashing across her eyes. And in the end she squirmed around in his arms a bit in an attempt to pull away. He complied, allowing her to go free since he thought he was about to hear the golden words. 

"I…” she trailed off, reaching up to cover his hand with her own. Her grin turned diabolical after a split second and she tugged his hand away, speeding off toward the entrance of the gardens. Lucifer’s coat flowed behind her, the only thing visible as she ran farther and farther away. “I’ll meet you in your room, Luci!” Lynara called out, voice echoing back to Lucifer. 

The demon folded his arms across his chest and watched her go, shaking his head. Though he smiled the entire time, appreciating the young woman’s mischievous streak. He allowed her a few seconds’ head start before following after her, smile evolving into more of a smirk as he remembered she got lost easily in the castle.


End file.
